revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Revengerists: War of Galactar Issue 4
This is part IV in the Revengerists: War of Galactar series. See the previous issue here. This is the thrilling concusion of the epic four-parted series. Click here if you want to know more about Bob Saget. Previously in the last comic book episode... THE WEREWOLVES WWR ABUOT TO ATTACK HOTKNOFE~! The Mommath Princeps warmed him af the DANGER!!! Instantaneountly the video space transmessage is cut off and interupted by The Lycan King, who speaks; : "I have turned my Werewolf warriors into space versions by way of SPACIFICATION (using the Terrible Secret of Space) U WILL NOT ESCAPE!" HotKNives decries cruel fate: : "HOW WILL I GET THIS ENTERNTAIMENT CENTER DONE??"" MEANWHILE IN SPACE: The magic spaceship of harbjar and Breshvic Penacicling about to come to the battle where Dr Taste is power madness, but NO! Dr Tasty is a rose and it turns out that he faked the POWER MABNESS SO THAT HE COULD EAT TASTY SNAK? FUCK! SOme of this thing are haze, bt I am not sure wut dez loosers are thinkin you know what im sayin? Bresh seas Mr Taster about to explome, but is too late "We must get to dDr Tasty right away or he'll kill us." "I don't know about this" Says the SPace QWuen? "No manner. I will ascendertain what is to be done about htis post hatse!" - Breshvic Penicillin 2008 Odd jog declares they will not be able to make it to the space combat in time before explode, so it is decided that they'll use the ultra secret warp technology Harbjar commandeered from a space priate in sapce one time when he was in space one time. So they warpe! AND AGAIN IN SPACE, BUT IN A DIFFERNT PAT: Dr Tasty is succumbing to the fake power madness and is about to splode. No differentce though, because Dr Tasty new what he was doing all along, it was because he had to fight all of these space ships in space on various space planets . He was not tired or anything, but he grew wary of the fighting, because he wanted to go home and play a video game. It was then he noticed the Revengerists Secret Space Cruiser that he knew about was coming. "Ho ho ho, I did it again? Eat a dick, Bresh!" and then Dr Tasty explonded!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But it turned otu the space ship had a shield and it was alright. UH OH! Breshvac talk to Dr Tasty in space "Hey man, you forgot to take out the garbage." "I am not in charge of waste duties, it is of your inheretence and guild to take it out of the compoidng and you have a wet socks, jerk!" They were about to exchange blowms, but it turns out the WHOLE GALACTIC CIVIL SPACE FLEET IS IN THE AREA! MEANWHILE IN THE COMPOIND AGAIN: Hotkife is joggling fight space wherewolfs and making entertained stands. KACHOW! Hotknife cuts throw a wearwoof like a hotknife though butta. "MAAAAN, why they always gotta describe to me like that!" The Mamoth princeps of spaec says throwgh vox command: "Hatkite, I am the Mammonth Picness of Spaes? You should beat up all the werewikf im mefiately! ! 23333!!!! Damn it, I typos the srntance wrung" """ \\ \\\ Hotnife saus" "HEY! THanks lady for the ahot tops. I can us the sertcrets fir best up the wearwolfh." The reare 69 WOLVES to kill for Hotnife to kill and beat up !" ::: "GUESS I CAG WORKS TO DO!" z,rsmejo;r nsvl om dz' soy yitmd piy yjsy mrst;u rbrtu bo;;som om yjr imobrtdr od yjrtrz@Z" Woops MEANWHILE IN SPACE BACK IN SPACE AGAIN AGAIN! : Every villan in the Universe is there and ready for blood. Dr Tasty explains that it was his plan all along to get the bad bgusy there so he could kill them all at once. "That's a stupid plan, you're stupid, and the whole galaxy is stupid. Stop being so stupid!" Shouts breastvic "No, my plan is srue to win, we will kill all the badguays and be done with it." "Okay, if this doesn't work it's your head." "Fine." The Revengerists face in a mexican faceoff with the Galactic Civil War. It is silent for what seems like an eternity forever, but it wasn't, that's just how it felt you know? Well anyway, After a few seconds everyone starts attacking and there are missiles and lasers and energy blasts flying off everywhere. [[Odd Jog] throws a planet at Mac Davis's entire armada. It is destroyed. The Revengerists seem to be winning, but then it turns out that The Macster Mind shit a super missile at Harbjar's ship and it exploded so like 10% of the Revengerists firepower disappeared, how would they get home? But as soon as all seemed lost suddenly the Space Knight and his Space Knights buddies came and started BEATING THE EVERLOVING BEJEEEZUS out of everyone. This goes on for a very long time, even the ghost of Irish Cream appears to make ghost baileys for everyone, but no one can drink it because only goasts can enjoy that stuff. Dr Tasty says he's had enough "I'VE HAD ENOUGH" and FUCKING EXPLODES in a SUPER DNOVA Everyonething is quite, dim dark ness is what is happen and it seem to be a peaceful but dread calm in the deepnees of space. Dead - all around - and the soft wail of turtured spirit is dead on fallen ears. How sad is this day is not for the ones who die? One must use the fire and strength of their inner fire spirit to regenerate hope! Do not despair! For it is the remainders who must deal with the wrekc of the preciousness of life and forego their ideals! If one has friendship and the friens for friedsip then they is not lost, but found! Found sullen sickelilly infinite power! Sift through the dead of your ill portent and realize the sake of it! Some people styart to rise from the wreckage of the full on galactic war. They shrug off pavement and planet residue, pieces of moons and sun-goo, asteroid dust, spaceship leave-ins, and nasty bugs with blood on them. EWWW! Dr Tasty awaken, "Where am i?" He knew where he was, but he wanted to see if anyone else could hear him. They couldn't because they are in space and sound does not travel through a vacuum. This is bad! How would he communincate? Breshvic steps over a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge pile of wereckage. "I think we are the last of them! Where is harbjar?" Breshvic looks but can't find him. "HARBJ! HARBJAR! WHERE ARE YOU?" He look and look and it seems like he won't find him. This is where a sad song would play, but then turn into an excite song because HARBJAR APPERSS! "Revengerists...thank you." Some people give him a hug, but not Dr Tasty or Bob Sequious! or Cookie Monster or Conan the Barbarian who all miraculasly surviced the fight. But Bresh givs him one and so does Bob Sequious! and also Nitro Dog because he's a cool dog. Breshvic whipes a tere off his shoulder. "So what happen?" "I started a glaactic civilar...war. But you guys showed up and we killed all of them." DR Tasty was eating a hotdog. Brershiv stares for a bit but then shrutgs it off "Oh well, let's get back to the compo9und and watch tv on our BRAND NEW ENTERTAINMENT STAND!" Everyone yells "ALRIGHT!" and they blast off on cobbled together rocket parts. When they get there, the compound is in full disaray. There are corpses of interns everywhere and the place is completely demolished. They go to the entertainment room and find Hotknife standing amidst a mountain of Space Wherewilf corpses. "FUCK, what the hell?" Asks Dr Tasty "I took care of it, guys. Don't worry." hotnife says proudly "WHY IS THE ENTERTAINMENT STND BUSTED? It IS NOT DONE?" Breshvic says "No, it's done. It's a bit of bad shape, but it'll do. Aren't you going to ask how things went?" Hotnkfie "Oh hotknife, you little rascal" Says Harbjar "MAAAAN, why you always gotta call me Hotknife?" Everyone has a good lauhg and completely ignores the fact that he singlehandedly took on a bunch of Space Wherewolfves by himself. THE END Category:Comics Issues